Paul Bearer
Paul Bearer is The Undertaker's manager and Kane's father from the WWE shows and comics as well. He was introduced in the 1991 shows by Brother Love and he wears a Mystic Urn to give The Undertaker his spiritual powers. He appeared in WWF Chaos! Comics and WWF Battlemania as an anti-heroic protagonist when he helps The Undertaker to defeat The Embalmer and his monsters. He is one of the minor characters from 1990s and an recurring character from the late 2000s and 2010s. In the live-action series, he mostly serves as an ally to The Undertaker, Kane and Mick Foley. In 2004, Undertaker drowned him in cement to remove him as a weakness. In 2010, he was killed by his son Kane, who thinks it's a dummy but ends up to be the real one. In the 2012, he was betrayed by his son Kane, who puts him to the frozen chamber, he makes his final appearence on WWE shows. In the 2013, Paul Bearer died from the blood clot, both The Undertaker and Kane paid their respect to their late manager, in the 2014, despite his death in 2013, he was inducted in the Hall of Fame and The Undertaker paid his respect to his manager. In 2015 in WWE Immortals, he was mentionned in the game when you pick Necromancer Undertaker, in WWE 2k15, he appeared in Path of Warrior as The Undertaker's manager and appeared in WWE 2k16 as an unlockable character when you have The Undertaker in 2k Showcase. The Undertaker discovers that Paul Bearer was his mentor and was also his friend. Despite his death in 2013, Paul Bearer continues to appear in some of WWE games as an ally to The Undertaker and Kane. He is portrayed by the late William Moody in Live-Action Wrestling and voiced by John Morrison in WWE All Stars. Paul Bearer (Beau Smith comic).png|Paul Bearer as he appears in WWF Chaos! Comics 113546_wwe-legends-of-wrestlemania.jpg|Paul Bearer hitting Jake Roberts with the urn Power of Undertaker.png|Paul Bearer and The Undertaker tumblr_ljh78yMEk81qhqepfo1_500.png|Paul Bearer as he appears in the live-action wrestling The Undertaker with Diesel, Shawn Michaels and Paul Bearer.png|Paul Bearer, The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash wwe-all-stars-playstation-3-ps3-1301672450-193.jpg|Paul Bearer in WWE All Stars taker_roberts2.jpg|Paul Bearer controlling The Undertaker with the urn 92834699paul-bearer-jpg.jpg|Paul Bearer in Legends of Wrestlemania, Smackdown Vs. Raw 2011 and WWE 2k14 Paul Bearer commanding the spirit of Undertaker by summoning.png|Paul Bearer summoning The Undertaker at Summerslam 1994 with his Mystic Urn to defeat Ted DiBiase's Fake Undertaker paul-bearer-pictures-12.jpg|Paul Bearer wearing the Mystic Urn Paul Bearer and The Undertaker.jpg 96.jpg|Paul Bearer alongside with The Undertaker g7z6a2kifibeba7rjho.jpg Paul_Bearer_0008.jpg|Paul Bearer puts his finger on his mouth to tell a viewer to be quiet Taker and Paul Bearer.png|Paul Bearer with The Undertaker Paul Bearer speaking to Undertaker.png|Paul Bearer talking to his friend The Undertaker Category:Fallen Category:Betrayed Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Hypnotists Category:Obsessed Category:Noncorporeal Category:Deceased Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Undead Category:Parents Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Demons Category:Rivals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Immortals Category:Mentor Category:Wrestlers Category:Related to Villain Category:Brutes